


Farmer's Daughter

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: Based off the song Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins





	

 

Korra drives down a dirt road, her truck kicking up dust as she goes. She puts her truck in park in front of a large white house and steps out. 

 

"Can I help you?" a voice says, Korra turns to see an average looking man walking towards her, he had dark hair mixed with a few wisps of grey and had a pair of glasses resting on his face.

 

"Mr. Sato?" Korra asks, when the man nods she continues "Hi my names Korra. I heard you needed some help on your farm." she says, the man looks her up and down before looking behind her at her light blue 1966 ford F100 pick up truck.

 

"You ever work on a farm before Ms. Korra?" he asks

"I grew up on one, sir." 

"Good. So your not afraid of dirt and your willing to work." he says "When can you start?"

 

"I can start right now."

"Great." Mr. Sato says before sticking out his hand to shake, when they let go he continues. "You can start on the fence. After that the peaches need pickin' and the cows need bringing around." he says before walking away to show her where everything is.

 

A few weeks later, Korra was working in the fields hauling hay and feeding the hogs while the summer sun beat down on her back. Sighing she wipes her arm against her forehead, her arm dripping with sweat when she pulls away. Looking around the farm to see how much work she has left to do, her eyes land on the creek not too far from her. She glances back to the white house, where Mr. Sato is, before looking back at the creek. Deciding to take her break early, Korra makes her way over to it. Stripping off her clothes once she gets close enough, until she's left in her under clothes before jumping in. Sighing when she feels the cold water cool her down almost immediately.

 

After a few minutes of floating in the creek she climbs out and gets dressed before dragging herself back to work. A stream of curses already leaving her lips when she feels the heat on her back once more. It was the first time she seriously thought of quitting a job. Hearing a car pull up, Korra turns to see a black haired girl stepping out of a jeep and heading towards her the white house. She feels her body heat up from more than just the sun when the girl's eyes meet hers. Korra swallows dryly when the girl smiles at her before continuing her way back to the white house. It was than that Korra realized that, that was Mr. Sato's daughter Asami who had just gotten back from Panama City.

Shaking her head clear, Korra turns her attention back to feeding the pigs "I love my job." she mutters to herself, all previous hatred towards it long forgotten.

 

It wasn't until later did they first speak to one another, not long after that came their first kiss. It seemed as if the shorter the days got that the more everything changed. Their talks become longer, their kisses got sweeter and their feelings got stronger. Every chance they got when they were able to get away from Mr. Sato's watchful eyes they would tangle up in the back of Korra's truck talking and laughing with one another, during the day. At night Korra would drive Asami down to the creek where they'd gaze up at the stars and tie the true lover's knot. Once the sun rose again Korra would drive her back home before going to work, a smile on her face every time she caught a whiff of Asami's perfume that lingered on her shirt.

 

Years later and it goes on like this. Korra drives the tractor while images of Asami race through her mind, the sun beating down on her back but the heat not longer bothers her. Not since the day she fell in love with the farmer's daughter.

They got married last spring, Mr. Sato gave them the farm as a gift. Leaving Korra to haul the hay and care for the hogs in the summer heat. Asami brings her a glass of sweet tea when she finds her wife cooling off in the creek to escape the sun, sometimes even joining her. And when its finally quitting time Korra returns to the large white house where Asami waits for her.

 

"Hey baby." Asami says happily as she gets up from her rocking chair to meet her wife. Korra smiles widely and kisses her, her calloused hand resting on Asami's stomach where she can feel a small baby's foot kicking.

 


End file.
